1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydrostatic axial piston machines and, more particularly, to a hydrostatic axial piston machine having a swashplate design with a cylinder block, a cylinder block bearing system, a brake to arrest the cylinder block, and a compensation device to at least partly relieve the cylinder block bearing system of axial engine forces.
2. Technical Considerations
DE 198 54 415 A1 describes a generic axial piston machine. In that case, the cylinder block has an external bearing system to achieve compact dimensions. In a first embodiment, the cylinder block bearing system is large enough such that axial engine forces are completely absorbed by the cylinder block bearing system. In a second embodiment, a device for the compensation of axial forces is installed in the space provided by the external bearing system of the cylinder block, which space is delimited radially outward by the cylinder bores. The cylinder block bearing system can, therefore, be sized smaller because it only needs to absorb the radial engine forces and engine moments (as well as, in the exemplary embodiment, the external wheel forces and moments that occur).
While the structure and operation of this axial piston machine is generally adequate, improvements could be made. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an axial piston machine of the general type described above but that is more compact and more economical to manufacture.